Blissful
by MissKaro
Summary: It was time for Kotoko Aihara to spread her arms and laugh, to be selfish and enjoy her life, to scream to the world that the most important person in her life was her. threeshot. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, as simple as that._**

* * *

 **Blissful**

 **by**

 **MissKaro**

* * *

Sighing, Kotoko opened the suitcase that she had left in her bed and started putting on it the garments she had previously folded. Once again, she had left the task for the night before the flight, and the sleep was getting the best of her. Doing things like that, she got mad with herself for acting as the irresponsible girl she once was, when she saw the world with rose-colored glasses.

Well, she really hadn't changed a lot in that last point, her fans would say. The story she started writing in her senior year was a bestseller, to her and her acquaintances astonishment, who didn't believe the repeated plot of the silly girl in love with the genius guy would have good results.

However, in present days she knew that funny stories of impossible love with a happy ending fed the illusions of many girls—like her—, who remained hopeful of their love interest taking them into account.

 _But with a little more self-respect than my hero_ , she though and chuckled. Perhaps the fame of her story was due to the conviction of the protagonist, with her immeasurable strength to keep fighting for a man in her one-sided love, facing the obstacles that constantly crossed her path.

Her _Itazura na Kiss_ still was a success, and the tour that ended that day was the proof.

Although she couldn't help but wonder if she would have done everything she forced her main character to do.

And she would never know.

Probably it was for the best, that she had thrown herself into doing the best of her, in her story, and not in the love of the genius in her generation, Irie Naoki.

Of course it wasn't until after graduating from college that she published her book—with all the corrections she made to it thanks to the skills provided by her difficult years of study. Had she become a nurse, wife and mother at twenty-six, her current age?

She shrugged sighing again. Why was she thinking of all that?

It was because she'd go back to Japan after eighteen months of absence. Though also she was answering again the question made by a fan about what inspired her to write her two books. If only people knew…

As if it were a coincidence, it was the turn of the brown coat in which her inspiration was kept. She reached into the pocket and smiled sitting up in bed, taking out the letter she wrote eight years ago, the one she made to confess her love to Irie. She didn't need to open it, she perfectly knew its content; she had thoroughly checked it countless times during the sleepless nights in which she didn't know how to conclude the second part of her work.

Somehow it had been her good luck charm, but not anymore. She had other upcoming projects, very different from her first two books. It was time to get rid of the letter.

"But that will be in Japan." Her voice broke the silence of the Australian hotel room. "Where everything started…"

With renewed spirits, she jumped out of the bed to keep packing her belongings, which she did with the enthusiasm his fathers and friends knew of her.

She had tried to mature all those years, but in certain moments she behaved so cheerful that she doubted having achieved her objective. With much effort, she had tried to improve her grades; she didn't have the opportunity to be in the top fifty, but she got a place in the university. Her culinary skills weren't perfect but allowed her to survive alone. She had a job, perhaps unusual, but she could maintain herself.

And all of that had been done for her, not for an unrequited love.

In the depths of herself, she kept a special attention to Irie for being her first love, but she was sure she could see him in person without feeling her breathing and heartbeat accelerating, her palms sweating, her face blushing and her mind going blank. If all went well watching him on the news for his role as the vice president of his father's company and model student of the University of Tokyo, to have him face to face would change nothing.

Time and distance had done their job. She was grateful that meetings between her father and Mr. Irie occurred when she wasn't there, or she would've been forced to see him.

Knocks on the door shut off her thoughts.

"Miss Aihara, here is your dinner," said a voice from the other side of the door. The words were in English, which had cost her so much to learn and which she was still battling with today.

"Just a second," she replied in the same language, closing her robe before she opened the door to let the employee in. By the looks of the cart, it'd be another abundant dinner, her agent to blame.

After giving a tip to the employee, she was alone once again, the least she liked.

Kotoko sat down to eat her food, lost in the sounds the fork made while cutting the meat. Without realizing it, loneliness had taken its toll on her, and she had become a little quiet. Actually, she was used to being alone; back home, she lacked of her father's company due to his job, and her friends also had their own lives, even if they found time to gather. Jinko and Satomi were married with children; surprisingly Kinnosuke was married too, after having overcome her love for her.

Just then she thought she should had found someone to settle down, but hadn't met the right person.

"Unconsciously, you compare potential candidates with the protagonist you invented, you silly," she grumbled swallowing a piece of meat. How pathetic of her part, fictional characters weren't like real people. Falling in love with one of them was a waste of time, but it fed her soul.

She sipped her wine and frowned, she had to set her feet on earth.

Stepping on Japanese soil, she would throw away the letter.

Her next book would be a teenage romance with a man she wouldn't be clouded with.

Yes, in Japan she would throw away the letter that was never delivered. It never reached the hands of its addressee due to the shooting start she asked signs to help her decide whether to give it or not.

She was convinced, it was time to say goodbye to that letter.

 **«...»**

Kotoko combed her auburn hair looking at the window of the train, wincing at the sight of the apparent bags under her eyes, as without makeup they were pretty notorious. At that point it didn't matter, she was exhausted, and all she wanted was to get home, take a bath and lie in her own bed.

Later she would announce her unanticipated return to her acquaintances; she wanted to recover her strength before delivering the gifts which, as her landlady told her, arrived by courier on Monday.

When she arrived at the station, she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and went out of the train smiling, knowing the way to her place was short and she would arrive soon. She hadn't wanted to take a taxi, she would rather walk. She preferred her walks to her house. All her life she had done it, and her legs were strengthened and used to it.

She missed those days when she didn't have big concerns for the future, when she could spread her arms and feel the cherry blossoms at the beginning of the school year, falling on her when the wind blew. She would do it one of those days, taking advantage of the season.

"Oh." She was so immersed in her fantasy she didn't notice that she had spread her arms and had collided with a person.

She quickly made a bow to apologize. "I am sorry," she muttered embarrassed observing the black shoes of the _man_ she had collided with.

But there was another thing, a mobile phone.

She swallowed and opened her eyes in disbelief, she had been a _fool_.

Hastily, she took the phone and raised it over her head so the person could grab it. "I'm sorry," she titled her head again, "if I've done some damage, notify me and I will pay you immediately."

She waited a few seconds until she heard the man's sigh; she tried to tilt her head to see him, but decided against it fearing it would offend him.

"Be careful. I am sorry, too. The call distracted me." The man's voice was firm, very masculine; it was educated but empty, devoid of emotion even though it seemed to belong to someone young.

She began daydreaming, imagining the kind of life of its owner.

Maybe he was a busy man, a lawyer with a major case that required his attention; or perhaps he was a recognized businessman who had gone for a walk before a meeting of great…

"You can lift your head," he said with a hint of irritation. How much time had passed?

Blushing, she stood to see the face of the man she had collided with but she got tongue-tied.

The cold eyes of Irie Naoki observed her with disinterest, his lips formed in a straight line.

 _In person he shows the same lack of feelings as in the images_ , Kotoko thought staring at him while he offered her a slight bow apologizing for colliding with her. She regained her composure by the time she had his light brown hair before her eyes.

"Irie Naoki?" she whispered. When he stood up, he raised an eyebrow with lightness and… arrogance. He was probably used to being recognized and admired.

Amused, she smiled, realizing her heart was the only one that showed signs of nervousness, but nothing more. She chuckled and picked up her suitcase to move forward, imitating him, who surrounded her to head for a train.

Pressing her purse to her chest she stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at the man who was walking with elegance but with the appearance that the world belonged to him. Reaching into her purse, she found what she was looking for.

"It's now or never, Kotoko." She plucked up courage and ran towards Irie, stopping behind his broad back under the gray tailored suit he was using. "Irie?" she called and he turned, raising an eyebrow in question.

She smiled for taking him by surprise and extended the small envelope for him to grab it. Its old and worn appearance was the factor that made him ignore it.

"This belongs to you," she declared and chuckled when Irie accepted the letter with a puzzled look, preparing to open it with narrowed eyes.

It was not time yet, so she did what she thought would never do.

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him; looking to conclude something that never had a beginning, but that was needed to continue with her live, to leave behind an old love and not to be with the "what if"… to end with the real story of Irie Naoki and Aihara Kotoko. She kissed him with the few skills she had, extending the moment far enough, feeling that he was responding her despite the stupefaction. She didn't care what would come after that if Irie found out her identity (or sensed it, and most likely got right); she just wanted the kissed they didn't share in the past, the one which would end her teenage crush.

With her heart beating wildly, she broke the kiss and spun around to run, thanking the athletic club she joined in college and the adrenaline running through her veins after her boldness.

She didn't look back in case he followed her, nor expected him to do so when she lifted her suitcase to flee. She hadn't even looked at his face once the kiss was finished.

She just left him there, without feeling mortified by her actions.

 _Goodbye, Irie-kun_.

Releasing a laugh full of joy, she opened her arms to the future; not having expectations to pronounce:

 _And all started with a kiss_.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **This is my first attempt writing one of my fics into another language. It would've been easier to write something original in English, but I wanted to translate this one.**

 **Some would think the idea of Kotoko writing about "her life" was copied from another fic (because I read it), but I didn't do it. It's an idea I had when I saw INK and decided to wrote it down.**

 **Anyway. Hope you like this oneshot (or at least endure its lecture). Be kind if you leave any comment, remember we're here to learn and enjoy. I accept critics, don't worry.**

 **Thanks for reading; have a good day.**

 **Karo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is a second part.**

 **Pardon my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Blissful**

 **by**

 **MissKaro**

* * *

 _Nice to meet you, Irie-kun, I'm Aihara Kotoko from Class-F._

 _You don't know who I am, right? But, I know who you are._

 _For two years, I've admired you for your intelligence and coolness after you gave your entrance ceremony speech._

 _I have no hope of being in the same class as you…_

 _…_ _so I write my feelings in this letter with all my heart._

 _Irie-kun, I love you._

"Aihara Kotoko," quietly uttered the recipient of the letter in his pocket, without being able to move aside the matter of his thoughts. But, in reality, he could not do it, even with all the effort he put on it; not one bit of luck he had on the task, due to his ability to memorize anything he read. Eidetic memory, people called it. Useful in moments; unfortunate to have in others.

Naoki Irie, Aihara's _Irie-kun_ , was sitting behind his ebony desk at the CEO's office of his company, in the upper level of a building located in central Tokyo, from where he managed with the same excellence he put in everything he did, two and a half years after his father ceded him the command of Pandai Co., now widespread in three continents thanks to his undisputed good contribution. He was there as any Wednesday, after concluding another successful workday, with more than profitable results.

It was to be expected, everything he did, he did it effectively and efficiently. All staff had been supervised by him and he knew they were capable of performing their duties, as any employees of him should.

However, despite such a good day of work, it was another day, seven in count, trying to ignore the encounter occurred near the train station of Hokkaido, where the slight body of Kotoko Aihara crashed into him in an unconventional way, with open arms, as if he was a lover whom she was receiving. She, not content with making him drop his mobile phone, did something that threw him off completely for the first time in his life.

First, she gave him an old letter and then, she kissed him. Him, who always was in control of everything. And she just left regardless of her inappropriate behavior!

Naoki had to admit he had been stunned by the actions of the attractive young woman, whom he had not seen again but have in mind since then.

Of course, it didn't take him more than one quick read to the letter she gave him to know her identity; also, a simple call had given him more information about who she really was, so he didn't need to investigate further.

His mother talked nineteen to the dozen about the daughter of his father's best friend, Shigeo Aihara, who he occasionally saw in some of the family dinners he attended.

He knew many things about that young woman from what was commented by her proud father, but also from what his mother had to contribute, as she had read the two works published by her (and was her fan). Surprisingly, they had never met in person, despite the closeness between their families.

On reflection, Naoki had smirked realizing he was the inspiration for Aihara, though he had the impression she had left him behind affectionately, because otherwise she would have stayed when she dared to kiss him in public with such enthusiasm. But, if she had, she would've seen the first time something took him by surprise.

It was the first time he felt _something_ … Something intense, which he couldn't name nor describe, that since then kept him thinking of her and the agitation she caused him. He couldn't get her off of his head, but, little by little, he discovered he had no interest in really doing so.

He wanted to see her, and was ashamed of it, but he was eager to find an answer to what from a week ago had him restless; he wanted to know what it exactly was, as he was never satisfied with ignorance.

"Aihara Kotoko," he muttered again in the peaceful silence of his office, which he enjoyed when his secretary and his personal assistant weren't there (to bother, as always). It was the third time in an hour that he repeated the name aloud, in a vain effort to forget that in his mind the words written by her—in a very esthetic way, just as he liked—were being replayed.

It caused him impotence not being able to control the way he behaved in relation to that issue, mainly because he was conscious of how she was; but, fortunately, in private he could afford to act different from the cold and controlled man he was known in business world (and maybe in his interpersonal relationships).

He knew Aihara was a lively, stubborn, committed, sentimental and kind young woman, the opposite of him, someone completely unsuitable for _the_ Irie Naoki, but it was inevitable for him to think in meeting her formally and make her one of the very few close people he had. In which status? He had no idea; he would be pleased just knowing she was within his circle.

The brown-haired man allowed himself a tiny real smile, rarely seen by his privileged family, as he recalled the audacity of the girl, who in one mere occasion had been able to stir things in him that none of the women before her could. The red-haired hadn't had the purpose to do so, he knew she didn't, but she was placed in top of his list.

He, who thought himself fully for everything he had achieved, had realized _something_ was missing. She had given it, and now he had to decide whether to take it to make the most of it or to leave it slip through his fingers.

Would he dare?

It was ridiculous the state the issue had him, mostly because it escaped his control… it was just that once he had tasted what it could be and how much he had liked it, he could not set it aside easily.

Could he make part of his life a woman who would alter it completely? Was he able of modifying his world in such way by own choice?

The tone of his mobile phone—dedicated to his mother—interrupted his thoughts.

"Moshi-moshi," he answered tersely when he put the phone to his ear, deciding then to start packing his belongings in his briefcase to go home—his penthouse a few blocks away.

"Onii-chan," greeted with emotion the person from the other side.

"Mother," he said repressing a sigh of exasperation at the thought of having to go to his parents' residence in the outskirts of the city, only for dinner. It was annoying the idea of driving there that night. (Most of times she called for that).

"I'm very excited, onii-chan!" she exclaimed and he remained stony to her typical behavior, obviously not inherited by her sons. "She's here! She's come back!" she announced before giving an euphoric cry, and he opened his eyes a little imagining what the conversation was about, which he now fully intend to attend.

His heart had raced a little by hearing his mother's words, he expected not to have a disappointment wasn't it what he believed.

Wait, since when did he feel disappointment?

"Who's back?" he asked half-heartedly standing up to look through the wide window at his back. He hoped his mother wouldn't notice the interest he was giving to that conversation, when he had never done it before. He expected her excitement served to distract her.

"Kotoko-chan!" He smiled helplessly, and he noticed it in his reflection in the glass, so he quickly returned to his stoic face. "Shigeo's daughter! Finally I'll be able to meet her! This Friday! Will you come?" she asked as fast as she used to talk. "To welcome her, his father will make a dinner with us and the Ikezawa at the restaurant."

"Mother," he said sternly, feigning an irritation he didn't feel, hinting he wasn't excited with the idea, when it was the opposite. But he knew she would insist; that time she couldn't fail him.

It surprised him the willing he was to accept the invitation.

"But, onii-chan, it'll be the first time we could have her in a family dinner," his mother replied with reproach. "Make an effort to go. You are important to Shigeo and he'd felt disappointment weren't you there. He wants us to meet her."

"On Friday," he whispered with a mischievous smile that only he could see, funny as ever thanks to the situation. She would insist a bit more and he would accept them. He didn't want to seem very interested.

"Please," she interrupted tearfully. "Do it for me… I'll feel happier with the confidence your presence will give me."

Naoki 'snorted' and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the letter from _Kotoko-chan_ , to which he smirked with slyness shining in his eyes.

"Fine," he said, making his mother believe he made it for her, when he had his own purposes. "At what time will it be?"

"You'll come?!" asked her mother surprised, as he would in a different time. "You're the best, onii-chan!" she proclaimed, and just for a moment he felt he was a bad son, but thought otherwise as it wasn't a big deal. "At six, we'll see you there."

"I'll be there," he answered aware of his blank space in his agenda that day.

"I have to go, there is so much to do. Don't forget to bring something!"

She hung up so fast he didn't have time to say goodbye properly.

He shrugged and looked at the lights of the buildings surrounding his own, without really looking at them. Apparently, fate had decided for himself long before him. He just had to see if his reactions were product of novelty or not.

However, he was certain they were not.

Kotoko Aihara was different, he could almost say _special_. She had come to affect deeply his world, in a way no one had managed to do so, and he was intrigued by her. He, whom nothing could go beyond his walls, thought of giving her an opportunity to do it.

The question was whether she would want it or not.

He wrinkled his eyebrow. For the first time in his life, he was uncertain; he would have to work for something, _something_ he didn't know how to behave around of.

"What have you done to me, Kotoko Aihara?" he muttered putting the letter in his pocket again. He didn't have the guts to throw it away.

What Naoki wanted was to feel constantly that sensation of being filled, joyful, overflowing with emotion; a sensation created by a woman full of life, a life he so badly needed.

But he wasn't the only one wanting the dinner to come. The same woman, the redhead, who in that moment rested in her apartment unaware of the genius thoughts, shared the excitement he had for the upcoming dinner, though perhaps not for the same reasons.

That time, she wasn't expecting a reciprocated love or a love story _, despite the possibility of already being part of one._

* * *

 ** _AN: How was it? This is kind of OOC, but I thought being older will do the difference._**

 ** _The original second part of this story is larger, but I decided to separate it in two chapters, so the dinner will come in the next and final one. Be patient, please, because I haven't started its writing in English._**

 ** _Until next part, K. - Thanks for reading_**

* * *

I shouldn't do this, but here answers to reviews with no account:

Guest(1): As you can see, the story now is a Three-shot. Thanks for reviewing and thinking this have potential, it means a lot to me :). I hope you really liked what I did in this chapter.

Guest(2): Thanks. At the moment I wrote the last one, I didn't have something, but now the story is different. I expect two more chapters suffice you.

Sayuri: Me parece que ya te contesté antes, pero te respondo de nuevo. Es un placer saber que te gusta y aprecio que hayas leído y comentado. Muchas gracias. Ojalá y nos encontremos más adelante :). Sigue disfrutando de ff.

Natys-chan: Creo que te contesté con anterioridad en mi fic ATED, mas vuelvo a reiterar mis palabras. Gracias por lo que dices, me halaga y me anima a continuar aquí. Espero que tú puedas seguir disfrutando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just read...**

* * *

 **Blissful**

 **by**

 **MissKaro**

* * *

Friday came so quickly to Naoki, that _literally_ he didn't notice the day of the dinner until he saw himself in Shigeo's restaurant, named Aihara's. The place was a tradicional Japanese restaurant, it was decorated with warm and homely colors that helped to make the customers comfortable.

At the moment, Naoki was sitting on the tatami, in front of the low table in one of the booths, the most spacious of all, which at the time had its curtain opened, while his family and friends waited for the honor guest that, displaying her way of being, was late.

His moher couldn't contain his excitement for the arrival of the redhead; she was being vainly reassured by his father, who smiled at Kinnosuke, Aihara's apprentice, and his pregnant wife, Christine Ikezawa, née Robbins. Christine was originally intended to be his wife, but she fell in love with the cook when he was making a delivery, and did not stop pursuing him until she caught him (Naoki was extremely grateful for it, since she wasn't compatible enough for him).

Shigeo Aihara, the person missing in the table, was in the back room making an emergency call; Yuuki, like him, awaited the arrival of his daughter Kotoko in silence, taking small sips of his drink (however, in some moments, he saw his brother using his phone, which surely meant he was sending messages to his girlfriend, Konomi).  
Naoki was a little impatient as his mother, not for the lateness, as that always bothered him, but by the mere fact that few minutes rest to see the redhead again. He was focused on doing his best to contain his reaction towards her; he had already discovered, in those two days, that Kotoko Aihara, with the simple thought of her, had a strange effect on him, which unfortunately he was unaware of how to control.

He had passed his adolescence a long time ago, but as he never had the typical hormonal manifestations of teenagers, it appeared that now all of them arose, to his own shame. It was nothing _out of place_ , of course, but just by knowing it served to be ashamed. He saw the restaurant entrance, in the only privileged place facing the door, hoping to gaze first the woman, so that when she came to the table, he was sufficiently controlled as ever.

Were he to try something with her, he wouldn't take the first step in front of his family and friends. It should be more private, but he did not know how to instigate it. He was new to all that.

Finally, in what seemed like hours, she came in, wrapped in a bright aura that made him hold his breath (but just an avid eye could detect it), even when he just was able to see her white dress with pink details, which served to highlight her innocent and almost childlike appearance.

Kotoko looked left looking for them and then turned right, making a waitress tripped with her.

He chuckled, maybe it was common for her to be clumsy and clueless. To his amezement, he wasn't bothered by it; actually, that detail amused him, and made her more unique and genuine in his eyes, in contrast to the sophisticated women he was accustomed to.

It was unnoticed to him that his brother was intrigued by his laughter, but couldn't inquire into its reason, because at the moment his phone vibrated and he went back to keep trying to convince Konomi not to be upset with him over a misunderstanding.

Naoki saw Kotoko smiled guilty to the waitress and he suppressed one grin by the gestures that the red-haired girl made to apologize, even when her beaming smile was enough to calm the other woman, beyond the fact that she was the daughter of her boss. He sighed quietly, his reactions towards a common girl were strange to his understanding, but certainly he wasn't going to stop paying attention to her. She intrigued and interested him, at the same time that annoyed him what she caused to his body.

He didn't want to think about what would have happened if she had given him the letter in high school and he had met her back then. What changes would she have done to his life? Probably, she would have swept like a tsunami.

He achieved to keep composure after observing her a few seconds; but when Shigeo met with her and direct her to their table, he almost laughed aloud seeing her eyes looking wild by his sight. They were big glowing orbs that reflect everything going on in her head.

He, along with the others, stood.

"Welcome back!" Cried his mother, his father and the Ikezawa, while he and his brother remained calm and nodded in greeting.

Of course, his mother caught the astonished gaze Kotoko gave him.

"You already knew each other?" She asked slyly.

The redhead nodded wordlessly, looking at the others with a grateful smile.

"Thank you… so much," she said hesitantly, watching everyone except him, recognizing them one by one. "Mr. and Mrs. Irie, Kin-chan, Chris, Irie-kun, Irie-san," she pronounced slowly every name, until the last, his, which received one second of her attention. She saw everyone, but she didn't see him to the eyes, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Chris stepped forward and hugged Kotoko effusively, who put her arms around her friend with the same enthusiasm, commenting on the babies the couple expected.

"I was so eager to meet you in person, Kotoko-chan!" Expressed his mother jumping on the girl, who embraced the woman without complains, agreeing with her. "But, how do you know my onii-chan if you just got here? Why did you not tell me, onii-chan?! She claimed watching him with an almost glacial look.

He, of course, didn't take the hit, to his mother annoyance.

Kotoko laughed easing the situation.

"Hey, we don't know each other, officially… It's just that the day I arrived I bumped into him." She smiled embarrassed, scratching her left forearm. "There's no need to get angry."

Her father laughed. "That's something Kotoko usually do, as my dear wife used to. That's how we met." Shigeo stopped suddenly realizing his claim. "Oh," he scratched his head. "I hope nothing was broken."

His brother almost burst out laughing, but stopped and immersed himself in his phone when his mother looked at him bad.

"There's nothing to regret," Naoki said, speaking for the first time, immutable, gaining him the gaze of the redhead, who relaxed her shoulders.

"That's enough. We're not here to shame Kotoko-chan," his mother said, defending her favourite woman in the world. "Let's sit. There's so much I want to know about you."

"As if you didn't know it already," Yuuki muttered.

He laughed softly, along with Christine, the only ones who heard it. Then, they took their places at the same time as the others.

* * *

If anyone was bothered of his mother monopolizing the conversation, none externalized it, because they could hear more about the famous young writer and her recent tour, with the funniest and unpleasant details of it in North America, Oceania and Central Europe. Her anecdotes served to entertain everyone, especially with the charismatic and interesting way of narrating of Kotoko, that showed how much she had learned with her studies and work.

He could say that the trivial dinner didn't bore him, as it usually do (the same happened with the mandatory dinners he had to attend, related to business, which, once the most important issue for him ended, became tedious). He got involved in the talk once or twice; he was more interested in what the women had to say, and it amused him overmuch to see how uncomfortable was Kotoko when he answered a question made by his family, perhaps fearing he could say something about their encounter.

It was a nice time they had, but it had come to its end, and now everybody was preparing to go or continue their respective places. The restaurant would remain open for about two hours, so the three that worked there had to stay, because Fridays were busy days. He and his family would leave. As Kotoko would; she had said she needed to rest after the agitation of those days, and that the next day she would have a reunion with her friends.

The five left the restaurant calm, although his mother was chatting with the redhead, showing the good relationship they formed during the dinner.

When they reached the parking lot, Kotoko started to leave, walking.

"Kotoko-chan, don't you have a car?" Her mother asked with concern, looking at all sides.

The redhead denied with a smile. "I'll wait for a taxi", she said without problem.

"¡Oh, no!" His mother shook her head repeatedly. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Onii-chan can take you to your apartment, he's on the way." Indeed he was, he knew the locationg thanks to the impertinent questions of his mother.

That was the opportunity he was waiting for.

"I would not want to intrude in that way." Kotoko refused with a nod. "But thanks."

"I'm sure it's not trouble. Right, onii-chan?"

He looked at Kotoko's eyes for a moment and shook his head gently. She hesitated, biting her lip.

"Let's go," he intervened, pointing at his black sports car, forcing her to accept.

Both said goodbye to his parents and brother with a nod, and his mother looked at them retiring with a _dreamy_ look.

He opened the passenger door to the redhead and waited until she had settled to close it and go to his side.

When he put on his belt, she spoke very softly:

"You do not have to do it, Irie-san." She made move to take off her belt when his parents' car passed them.

On impulse, he reached out his hand to hers and stopped her actions. He pulled away so fast that neither of them had the time to surprise, but both felt the same chill that ran on them while they kissed few days ago.

"I'll take you home, Aihara," he said inserting the key into the ignition, wondering how she gave him that kind of reactions.

"Fine," she whispered.

"You don't have to be so formal if you want," he added as he started the car, without being able to explain himself why he wanted to fill the awkward silence.

She nodded and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you mind the music?" Kotoko asked after a few minutes.

He shrugged, it depended what kind of music. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pressing her phone until a soft piano melody flooded his car, surprising him for the election, as it was classical music.

He heard her laugh.

"My friends are amazed to find it on my player, too," she said, probably imagining the question that ran through his head. "This music helps me concentrate and relax when I write," she explained at the end.

"Are you working on something now?" He asked to make talk, amazed at his own interest to do so. Also, that issue wasn't covered by his mother.

"Yes, I'm still defining some parts, but it'll be aimed to teenagers".

"Good luck, that's a difficult population to please," he said from experience, as the expansion of his company was related to videogames, which attract more young people.

"Thanks. I'll take that into account," she said with a little smile before observing carefully the way. "The success of Pandai will inspire me, then. Mostly if it's the prodigy CEO who gives me advices," she added kind of nervous. "I admire what you did to the company, in less than three years; although is expected… for your great intellect. The best student of his generation in the University of Tokyo, a very promising future… Congratulations".

Despite the countless times he had heard similar words and how much the flattery irritated him, this time it was nice to hear the words, because they sounded completely sincere, not envious.

"The fame you've done with your books and what you've accomplished thanks to them is something to be proud of," he said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, but it can't be compared to what you've done."

Don't do that, he wanted to say, bewildered for being irritated with her for thinking so little of her.

"Making someone to like what you write is not easy."

She chuckled. "You're very kind," she said, ending the… discussion?

He suppressed a smile. No one thought of him as _kind_.

"Also for taking me home," she added moments later. "I have to admit that I haven't learned how to drive. As I work from home or use the subway, I hadn't given a second thought to having a car. Now I see what I cause."

"It doesn't bother me," he stated, noticing they were approaching where she lived, to his disappointment. Traffic, for once, wasn't an impediment.

Kotoko sighed when he parked outside her building and turned off the music.

Naoki was torn between what to say (or not) to make sure he could see her again (and not as Irie's son). Normally, women were the ones who insisted to see him, not the other way around, and he decided whether it was worth or not. This situation was new, but not unpleasant as he might've thought.

"I'm sorry for the other day," she spoke, breaking the silence, with a small blush on her cheeks. "I know it was annoying my course of action and it won't be repeated, I assure you. I do not feel the same." He didn't like to hear that, precisely. "I cannot explain why I did it because it would be very embarrassing, but I promise you…"

"Why didn't you give me the letter in high school?" He cut her, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence. He asked the question that he had all over his head since he read it.

Her blush couldn't increase more after that.

"I was going to give it to you… the only day you missed classes in last year," she whispered closing her eyes tightly. She laughed nervously. "I took it as a sign."

She was lucky for not being rejected, as he surely would have done back then. Or maybe he wouldn't. They would never know. But now he was more mature… Well, he wasn't certain that under normal circumstances he would've had heard her confession, but it didn't matter, the present was the important.

"That didn't stop you to let your imagination fly," he allowed himself to joke and she opened her eyes angrily, but gave him a bemused smile noticing he wasn't serious.

"I did it to make money, just don't tell anyone who inspired me," she pleaded. "I have done a lot to mislead my friends and save it to the readers." She took a breath and looked at her lap restless. "Can we forget the incident? We'll be seeing each other thanks to our parents and all that…"

Naoki narrowed his eyes without her seeing him. As if he could forget it… Every second in her company he discovered he didn't want to do so.

"Actually, I wanted to know if it is possible for us to be… _Friends_?" She asked staring at his eyes.

"You're very frank and friendly, aren't you?"

At that point, he wasn't surprised to find himself saying longer sentences than usual.

Kotoko made a pout with her lips.

"Studying in the Department of Arts during college, interact with a lot of people during my tours… contact people to gain information for my books… not being a teenager anymore," she listed with her index on her chin. "…all that have changed me… Although many will tell you I've always been like that, that I've just matured a bit". She smiled. "If my life had been different, maybe I wouldn't be as I am today."

"I'm very selective to have friends," he said seriously, answering her question. In response, her face lit up.

"Call me Kotoko," she decided as she removed her belt.

He, like his mother insisted to educate him, took it as a sign to get out of the car to open her door.

She shook her head, but thanked him anyway.

"Good night." She dismissed him with a nod and he did the same.

The night had been very different than it'd have been if he had taken the reins of the matter; with the intervention of Kotoko the results were better than expected.

 _Nevertheless…_

He followed her and the sound of his footsteps made her turn around with a questioning look.

Naoki smirked and, without words, took her waist to carry her and held her neck gently to take her pink lips between his, trapping the gasp that left her mouth as a result of the shock. He was kissing her back for the kiss she stole him last time, taking pleasure of the taste of strawberries that belong to her lipstick, and the feeling that ran in his members thanks to the contact with her.

Kotoko was intoxicating; her kiss was addictive, much better than any kiss he had given before. Although most satisfying was that she was as devoted as he and was kissing him back. Maybe she no longer had feelings towards him, but he would change that.

The attraction between them existed and he had every intention in his body to explore it, even if it required him to act different as usual.

He sucked her lower lip gently, and when she took her arms around his neck, he pressed harder with his teeth and managed to introduce his tongue inside her mouth, feeling a tug on his body caused by the encounter between the two, slow and sensual.

Unfortunately, when the lack of air and the need to stop to not rush things came, he had to leave her, breathing hard seeing her slightly swollen lips, her flushed cheeks and her brilliant eyes.

It took them a while to recover and was then when their arms ceased to hold each other.

"This time it was my turn," he said with a wry smile, stepping back.

She turned without speaking, starting to laugh as she walked away, in an really infectious way that made him chuckle.

He felt strange, but pleasantly happy.

He looked one last time at Kotoko, who waved her arm in farewell.

She was the cause of that feeling of joy; for being blissful.

He climbed into his car with an apparent serenity he didn't feel and wondered, again, what was that woman doing with him, that made him have a whole week without being himself.

But he discovered it wasn't so bad.

Kotoko, meanwhile, searching in her purse for the keys, thought there could be good things when bad cycles were closed in the right way.

Entering the comfort of the room, she smiled and plopped down on the couch with open arms.

Certainly, she just had to say goodbye to _the Irie-kun_ in her head.

 _Naoki_ , he was another story.

One that didn't depend simply of her, but _the two of them_ , as it was assumed that a couple shul be from the beginning.

If it happened or not, the time and they would decide. Meanwhile, she would enjoy the content feeling she had for not suffering for love.

Thus, from two different sites, Kotoko Aihara and Naoki Irie _laughed_. That feeling was better than anything.

* * *

 **AN: OMG! It's so embarrasing... emm, dunno what to say, he,he. A lot has happened in my life in these months, I've -kind of- procrastinated and in part I've being occupied :S**

 **Anyway, that doesn't matter, the important thing it's this is finished. Hope you enjoy it, at least.**

 **Kisses, Karo.**

* * *

 **Guest:** Thanks, so much. It's nice to read you liked it, I feel proud when that happens, you make my day.


End file.
